The Teeth on the Bones
by Kristine Angela Booth
Summary: Dr. Brennan and Booth get a new case, one of a cannibalistic murder. Little do they know that this case will become more then it seems. When two FBI agents show up at the Jeffersonian they're brought in for questioning. What will happen when Sam and Dean are discovered? Will Booth and Brennan enlist for their help? Or will they put them in jail?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'm sorry if the characters aren't exact, but please let me know of anything I can do to make it better.

* * *

Dr. Brennan inspected the bones carefully. She picked up a rib with her gloved hands. "There are particulates along the cuts on ribs 5 and 6!" she called down to Hodgins.

"Got it!" he called, picking up his tweezers.

Angela walked onto the platform as a familiar "Bones!" was called out.

Sighing, Dr. Brennan turned around as Booth swiped his card, hurrying up the platform. She looked at him with an annoyed look in her eyes. "What is it? We haven't found anything new."

Booth was about to reply when Angela interrupted. "Actually, I finished the facial reconstruction and got a name." She held up a drawing of a caucasian boy with cropped blonde hair. His big smile distracting from his blue eyes. Underneath was his name, Scott Smith.

"Good job Ange," Dr. Brennan said turning back to Booth. "So what did you want?"

Booth straightened. "Stop working on this case. We got one that is top priority." The familiar smile grew on his face, suggesting this case would be interesting.

Brennan was surprised. "What could be more important then solving the murder of a boy?" she asked seriously.

Booth sighed. "That's the bad part. We're solving the murder of someone that was eaten. There's a cannibal on the loose."

Her eyes widened. "Do you think it's Gormogon? We already lost Zack because of it." Brennan's face was pulled in a tight frown, obviously trying not to shed any tears.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure the Gormogon case is over. It's probably just a random wackjob that went cannibal." Booth fought the memory of arresting Zack.

Brennan nodded, taking off her gloves. "Let me get Vincent, I'll need him." She walked off the platform, and headed for Cam's office. Vincent was probably telling her about the fractures on the C5 veribrae.

Booth pulled up to the crime scene in his car. Annoyance was evident on his face from Vincent spouting off random facts. "Just go do your squint stuff, and solve the case." Booth said to Vincent.

"Take pictures of the house, and take some samples for Hodgins." Brennan instructed her intern. "Where's the body?" she asked Booth.

Booth led the way into the house. He walked past the living room and entered the kitchen. The bones were scattered everywhere. The skull sat on the counter. Some of the skin was still there, as if the killer had stopped, like they just realized what they were doing. There were even bite marks on some of the flesh.

Brennan gazed at the bones. "It's a male, late thirties. He was a basketball player. He was married, might have kids." she stood up.

"How do you know he was married?" Booth was surprised.

Brennan pointed to what was left of the hand. "Wedding ring. Normally your the one to spot that," she smiled.

Ignoring her last comment Booth looked around the house. "So, how much do you want taken to the Jeffersonian?" He was ready to be told he needed to get the whole kitchen there.

"The bones should be fine. I'll send Hodgins to come later at take anymore samples he'll need." Brennan replied.

"Bones," Booth said seriously.

"Yes?"

"We have to solve this case. We can't let another cannibal go loose."

"I know."

* * *

Sam looked up from his laptop as Dean grabbed a beer. "I think I found a case. Someone was eaten, by another human."

Dean sat down. "You think it's a rugaru?" He took a drink.

Sam closed the laptop. "Possibly. We should hit the road, find out."

"Really? Your not usually so eager to go on a case." Dean pried.

Sam sighed. "I remember what a rugaru does. If this one has started feeding, it won't be long before another body shows up."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean drove, conscious of the unconscious Sam in the passenger's seat. D.C. was far enough away that he had insisted that Sam sleep. Unable to argue he had closed his eyes, and fallen asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Back at the lab Angela was waiting for the skull. "Can't she finish with the flesh already? I want to do it before Hodgins and I leave for dinner." She was in Brennan's office, complaining while Brennan looked at some X-rays.

"Cam takes a while with the flesh, that's why I'm here looking at some X-rays instead of on the platform looking at some bones." Brennan replied while looking at the victims left humorous.

"What does she need to do? We already know it's a cannibal. She better hurry and clean the bones." Angela was obviously irritated.

Brennan looked up. "I don't know why you're so irritated, but I think I found something," she looked once more at the X-ray. She got up quickly. "Cam can't clean the bones yet." Brennan started to hurry towards Cam's office.

Angela stood up. "What is it?" Brennan continued walking. "Sweetie!" Angela followed.

Brennan entered Cam's office. "I'm about to clean the bones. You don't have to keep checking up on me!" Cam told her irritatedly.

Angela walked in, losing some of her patience. "Alright, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Don't clean the bones yet! There are particulates on the humorous!" Brennan said almost frantically.

"What?" Cam asked, confused.

Brennan held up the X-ray. "There are particulates on the humorous, we have to get them. They could be pertinent to the case!"

Cam grabbed the X-ray, examining it carefully. Her eyes widened slightly. "How did I not see that?"

"Your not me," Brennan replied, finding the area with the particulates. Quickly she collected them, and set them on the table next to the body. "Now you can clean the bones." she smirked.

Angela sighed. "I'll take them to Hodgins." She picked them up and left the room.

"Will you let me clean the bones now?" Cam asked.

"Of course, why would I not?" Brennan replied.

* * *

Sam woke up to find the car was parked outside of a place called, _The Royal Diner_. He got out of the car, hoping Dean was inside. When he entered he actually looked at the place. There were stools along the counter, and tables along the wall. The table closest to the door was occupied by a married couple, the woman possibly pregnant. Dean sat at the far end of the line of tables, a slice of pie on the table next to a bacon cheeseburger and fries.

"About time," Dean took a bite of his burger. "You've been asleep for a while."

Sam sat across from Dean. "Is this it? D.C., I mean." He picked up a menu and began looking through the options.

"Yep," Dean's mouth was full. "After we eat we'll find a motel."

Sam looked outside and realized that it was starting to get dark when a waitress came to the table.

"What do you want?" she directed her question at Sam.

"Um, I'll have some soup," he replied simply as he closed the menu.

The waitress wrote it down, then left. "Really Sam? You ordered soup?" Dean sighed. "Man, you seriously need to order better food."

"Well to me, it is good." Sam retorted. "Now, where is the body, I'd like to see it so we can confirm if it's a rugaru."

"The body is at a place called the Jeffersonian. Apparently they're supposed to find out who did it. I say we go in the morning." Dean answered.

The waitress arrived and gave Sam his soup. "Anything else?" she asked.

"No thanks," Sam replied. When she left he turned back to Dean. "I agree, by the way. Do You know how much was left of the body?"

"Um, if I recall it's mostly bone. But there is some flesh." Dean thought.

Sam nodded, and ate some of his soup. "Let's hope there's enough to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan walked onto the platform the next morning, the bones were clean. She put her gloves on and started inspecting them. Teeth marks were everywhere, but the skull had less. The cannibal had stopped after eating part of the face. When Booth arrived he'd probably come up with an explanation, things like this weren't her specialty.

Hodgins walked through the doors, Angela behind him. Hodgins looked rather excited, probably because of the particulates they found yesterday. Angela, however, had the same look she always did when coming to work. A mixture of dread and happiness. "Ange!" Brennan called.

Angela looked up at the platform. "Yes?"

"The bones are clean. You can do a facial reconstruction now." Brennan replied.

Angela's face was just a little bit more dread as she swiped her card and walked up the stairs. "Finally! It would have been nice to have it done yesterday, but I guess this will have to do." She grabbed the skull and looked at it carefully. "I'll have to draw this one, too many," -she paused- "Bite marks."

She was about to leave the platform when two men in suits entered the building. They were both Caucasian, but one looked like he was the size of Sasquatch. He had hair long for a male, but they were both well muscled. Together they walked up to the platform. "We're here to see the body eaten by a cannibal."

"And, who are you?" Brennan and Angela asked. Angela put her hands on her hips, and Brennan was ready to protect the bones.

The one of normal height sighed. "Agents Angus and Young," they both showed FBI badges. "Now let us see the bones."

Brennan looked like she might break their wrists just for mentioning it. "I'm not letting you near my bones."

Angela broke in. "Sorry about this, she can be very particular about her bones." She was about to admit them access to the platform when she realized something. "Wait, your FBI?"

The men seemed a bit confused. "Yes, we did. Is there a problem with that?"

Brennan took off a glove and pulled out her phone. Dialing a number she put it to her ear. "Hey Booth. There are two FBI agents here." There was barely a second of pause before he said he'd come and hung up. Putting away her phone she nodded slightly to Angela.

"What's going on?" Sasquatch asked as the short-haired put his hand by his waist.

"Why is the FBI interested in a bunch of bones that haven't been examined yet?" Angela asked.

"Bones? What do you mean bones? Isn't there a body?"

Brennan sighed. "Not anymore. We got all the evidence from the left over flesh we needed, then cleaned the bones. Clean bones are much easier to examine."

"Great!" the short-haired one said sarcastically, he through his arms in the air. This action moved his suit jacket up, briefly showing a pistol.

Angela didn't notice, but Dr. Brennan did. She quickly went to the steps. "Don't let them to the bones," she whispered in Angela's ear before heading for her office.

"Wait, what?" Angela wasn't sure how she could fight two full grown and well muscled men. "Um, why do you need to see the bones?" she did her best to stall.

"We're the FBI, and we want to catch the cannibal."

Angela was about to reply when Brennan returned. "If your really FBI, then why didn't we know you were coming?"

The two looked confused. "So, what? We have to call before we go anywhere now?" Sasquatch asked.

"No, no." Brennan answered. "But someone would tell us if you were coming," quickly she pointed a gun at them. "Who are you?"

"Sweetie!" Angela gasped. "I thought Booth said you got rid of your gun!"

"I lied to him," Brennan said simply. "Now," she put her focus back on the men. "Who are you? And why do you want my bones?"

The men put their hands up, surprised. "We told you, we're agents Angus and Young! And we might be able to solve this case if we see the bones." Sasquatch replied somewhat calmly. Then he whispered something to the short-haired one.

"What was that?" Booth's voice rang behind them as they heard another gun cocking.

"Crap," the short one muttered as he turned around.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean were in the interrogation room, hands cuffed behind their chairs. "This is bad. They're FBI!" Same said in a voice that combined 'I told you so' with the severity of the situation. "We can't get out of this one. And you know what, we're screwed." Then he whispered, "With what we've done, we'll be lucky to not go on death row."

Dean sighed. "Is there a special reason your telling me this? Because I KNOW!"

"It's not my fault you didn't read enough to know that the Jeffersonian quite obviously worked with the FBI!" Sam retorted.

* * *

Brennan walked out of the elevator and headed down the hall. Passing all the other agents desk she entered Booth's office. Booth was staring at his computer screen, and you could see Brennan inspecting his face. "What is it?"

"These two have been quite busy. Agents Angus and Young are only some of their alias's. But I don't know which ones are fake yet. Which is a problem, I'm about to interrogate them without knowing who they actually are." Booth answered frustratedly.

"Can I see?" Brennan asked, thinking that she might be able to help.

Booth sighed. "Sure." He turned his computer screen towards her as she sat down.

Brennan looked carefully. "Well, I think we should start with which ones have a birth date."

"I already did that, your looking at the ones that do have one."

Looking carefully Brennan saw something. "The pictures. Each one is different."

"Most pictures are Bones." Booth said.

"Not like that. They're younger in some. That could help us catch them. We need to start by putting them in order by age." Brennan nodded. "Starting with the youngest, it'll probably help narrow the search."

Booth nodded. Taking the monitor back he began to type something. When he was done he moved it so both of them could see. "I think we found them." They were looking at the picture of two babies. There names, Sam and Dean Winchester.

* * *

Booth and Brennan took a seat across the table from Sam and Dean. "What were you doing at the Jeffersonian?" Booth asked.

"We wanted to see the body. I thought you knew this!" Dean complained. He would have thrown his hands in the air, but they were still handcuffed.

Brennan looked Dean right in the eye. "Why did you want access to the bones?" Her tone said that she meant serious business.

Dean, not being one for listening to tone, decided to answer before Sam could. "I did it so I could see you." His voice was full of lust.

"I wouldn't try that." Booth smiled a little smugly.

Dean ignored Booth. "I'd seen your picture online, and I just had to see you." he was trying to be as charming as possible. "But our meeting would be better if my handcuffs weren't so tight..."

Brennan smiled. "Really?" She stood up and went behind him. "How about I fix that for ya?" She tightened the handcuffs around his wrists.

"OW!" he exclaimed.

"I told you you shouldn't try it." Booth told him.

Brennan returned to her seat. "So, what's the real reason?"

This time Sam answered, glaring at Dean. "There's a killer out there, and they're most likely going to kill more people."

"Tell us something we don't know." Booth replied.

Sam sighed. He looked Booth straight in the eye and said, "We might be able to help you catch them."

Booth leaned closer. "So you impersonated FBI agents? Your telling me you did that to _help_ us?"

"That was the only way we could help you."

Brennan answered this time. "And telling us that you wanted to help wasn't good enough?"

Sam was at a loss for words, so Dean answered instead. "We didn't know you were already working with the FBI!"

Booth answered quickly. "That gives you no right to impersonate Federal Agents!"

"To be fair, our names actually are Angus and Young." Dean replied.

At that Booth smiled. "Really? Because I have you listed under many names, most of which don't exist. But according to fingerprints and DNA, you're Sam and Dean Winchester."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean's eyes widened. "Uh, no. We're Angus and Young." Sam tried.

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure it's an alias." Booth smiled. "Now, tell us why you really wanted to see the bones."

Dean looked down, not wanting to be the one to answer. "Fine." Sam sighed. "You sure you want to know? You probably won't believe us."

Booth looked Sam straight in the eye. "Tell me."

* * *

After listening to Sam, Booth and Brennan left. "What do you think?" Booth asked.

"Well," Brennan began in her lecture voice. "There's no such thing as anything 'paranormal'. It simply doesn't exist. I believe they're lying."

Booth nodded, deep in thought. "I'm not so sure, though. We'll have to have to have Sweets watch the tapes."

Brennan and Booth got into the elevator. "I'll take you back to the Jeffersonian, we still need to find out who the killer is." Booth told Brennan.

Brennan was about to object, then saw the look on Booth's face. He was thinking, and needed to be alone. She stayed silent, nodding instead. Besides, she needed to get back and see what they had found out. Angela was probably done with the facial reconstruction and found out who it is, and Nigel had probably found more on the bones.

* * *

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian and buttoned her lab coat. She walked to the platform and swiped her card.

Nigel looked up from the bones. "Hello Dr. Brennan." He said respectfully. "Did you find out who they were?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, and they haven't been known by their names for a while. They have many alias's. Anyway, did you find anything new?"

Nigel nodded. "The particulates on the humorous were on a cut."

"Any bleeding?"

"Looking at the angle, it probably hit an artery."

Angela swiped her card and walked onto the platform. "I have a facial reconstruction." She held up the picture of an adult male with pale skin. He had handsome features and short brown hair.

"An animal epidemic is called an epizootic." Nigel said, sounding very proud of his random knowledge.

Brennan turned to him. "Is that at all pertinent to the case?" she asked.

Nigel looked down. "No," he mumbled.

Angela sighed when Brennan didn't apologize. There was still so much she had to learn. "I've already sent a copy to Booth."

Dr. Brennan was slightly puzzled as to why Nigel was mumbling and Angela sighed. Tucking this feeling away she turned back to the bones. She saw something peculiar. Leaning forward a bit she picked up a few of the finger bones. Setting them down she picked up the humorous. "Mr. Nigel-Murray. You appear to be wrong. There is no way the cut is the cause of death. This man fought back, hard. But, all of the injuries happened _before_ the cut."

"So what, the killer cut him before attacking?" Angela asked confused.

Brennan shook her head. "A cut like that would wake the person up immediately. This cut happened to far before the other injuries. The killer couldn't have been the one to make this cut."

Nigel mumbled something to quiet to be understood. Most likely more facts to help his brain work through what they had so far. He nodded in agreement. "Plus, this man is right handed. The cut is on the right arm for this man to be the one that cut himself."

Suddenly Hodgins walked onto the platform. "I know what the particulates were."

"Well?" Angela pressed.

"The particulates were silver. The victim was cut with knife made out of silver."


	6. Chapter 6

Booth entered the Jeffersonian, a handful of photos in his hand. He entered Angela's office and walked to the Angelatron.

"What do you need?" Angela looked up from her tablet.

Booth set all of the photos down. "These are the matches for your photo. I was hoping you could find out which is real."

Angela nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard, I'll just scan in the photos and-"

Booth held up his hand. "I trust you."

He was about to leave when Angela spoke again. "You know how Brennan feels about you, don't you?"

Booth turned. "I don't know what you're talking about." He walked out of her office at a brisk pace.

* * *

Sweets put the file on Booth's desk. "They're telling the truth."

"What?" Booth looked up, distracted by Angela's comment. He straightened and tried to hide the fact, though it was hopeless with Sweets.

"Sam and Dean." Sweets sat down. "Listen, if you want to talk about what's distracting you..."

"No." Booth said immediately. "Now, everything they said was true?"

Sweets nodded. "Everything. They might need some psychological help, but they believe everything they told us."

Booth was about to reply when his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" "What?" "OK. I'll go talk to them." He hung up.

"What is it?" Sweets asked, curious.

Booth got out of his chair. "They say he was cut by a silver knife. But it couldn't have been the killer."

"Is that all?"

"No." Booth picked up a photo from his desk. "We also know who the victim is."

* * *

Booth put the photo on the table, pushing it towards Sam and Dean. "Do you know this man? His name is Neal Baldwin."

Sam and Dean's eyes widened slightly, but that was the only emotion they showed on their faces. "Never seen him before." Dean said at the same time Sam said, "Don't know who this is."

"You sure?" Booth pushed.

"They're lying. They're good, but their eyes widened. They know Neal." Sweet's voice said into Booth's ear.

Booth nodded slightly towards the mirror then said, "Don't lie. We know that you know Neal. Just admit it."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "We don't know that man." Dean said.

"Fine, we knew Neal." Sam said, glaring at Dean. "Why? Do you think Neal was the murderer?"

Booth shook his head. "I'm sorry but, your friend is dead. Mr. Baldwin was the victim."

Dean stared at Booth's face. "Your serious? Neal is dead? It killed Neal?" He was obviously surprised.

Sweet's sighed. "They really do believe what they told you. They think a, what did they say? A Rugaru? They think a Rugaru has killed their friend. These two need help, serious help."

"Agreed." Booth said, forgetting Sam and Dean couldn't hear Sweets.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing." Booth said quickly. "Anyway, do you know why Neal would have been cut by a silver knife before being killed?"

Sam opened his mouth, but closed it again after a look from Dean. It was obvious that they wouldn't answer the question.

Booth sighed and stood up. "Alright, but I'll be back." He left the room and walked to the door right next to it. Entering that room, to see Sweets looking through a window at Sam and Dean.

"I thought they might talk without me there." he quickly informed Sweets.

Sweets was about to reply when the two started talking.

"Sam, they obviously don't believe us. They're probably going to send us to some mental institution!" Dean tried to toss his hands up in an exasperated manner but instead got the handcuffs buried deeper into his wrists.

"I know, I know. But we had to try. Now we have to find out how to work on this case when the FBI is already working on it!"

"Well, I believe our first problem is these." Dean nodded towards the handcuffs.

"Ya, but we can't do anything about that now." Sam's eyes suddenly widened. "I think I know why Neal has a cut on his arm."

Dean sat up straighter. "You do? Well, C'mon. Tell me."

Eying the one-way mirror Sam began to speak. "Well, a Rugaru would be attracted to human flesh. Or the scent of blood. So Neal cut his arm, in hopes of luring it out."

"Well, it worked. Maybe a little to well." Dean leaned back again. "Now, how do we get out of these handcuffs?"


	7. Chapter 7

Booth decided to try and get information from Sam and Dean before he left for the day. "Is there anything you want to tell us about Neal? Anything that could help the case?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean shook his head in a way that would only be audible to some, but Booth saw it. Sam glared at Dean, then turned to Booth. "He was one of us."

Dean made a sound of exasperation, but Booth didn't even flinch. "You mean a Hunter?"

"Yes." Sam nodded. "He was a great one to."

After watching them carefully for a few minutes Booth left. When he did, though, he 'didn't realize' that he left the keys to the handcuffs on the table.

A few minutes passed and Dean leaned forward. He was to short to grab the keys with his teeth. He sat up short and turned to Sam. "Well, go on, Sasquatch." Sam looked at Dean, then sighed and leaned forward. He grabbed the keys in his teeth. Then he turned and spat them over his shoulder. He was just able to catch them in his hands.

Soon, they were both free of handcuffs and sneaking out of the FBI offices.

Booth watched Sam and Dean leave the building from his car. He was on the phone with Sweets, who was currently in front of a lot of computers connected to cameras. He was watching where Sam and Dean went, being sure to keep them in sight at all times.

"You sure about this?" Sweets asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Now keep an eye on them. Call me if they do something suspicious. We finally found out which car was theirs, Bones and I need to check it out." Before Sweets could object he hung up.

* * *

Booth got out of his car and walked over to the crowd that consisted of the FBI forensic team and the Jeffersonian crew. They appeared to be in a heated argument around a black impala. "Alright, what's going on?" He asked as he walked up.

"They won't let us look at the car." Said most of the FBI team together.

"All they do is contaminate evidence! I've seen them do their job, they don't do anything right!" Brennan complained.

"They'll just cover up the evidence!" Hodgins added. Brennan and Hodgins seemed to be the ones keeping the team from getting a look at the car. The rest of the team, even Cam, seemed to only be doing it because they were telling them to.

"OK, OK. Now, they do their job exactly how they're supposed to," Booth looked at Brennan. The FBI team smiled. "But, the Jeffersonian is no doubt better than you."

"Fine." They glared. "Then let them do it." The FBI team left.

"Thanks," Brennan sighed.

"So, have you looked the car over yet?" Booth asked.

"Of course not! They got here when we were about too!" Hodgins answered for Brennan.

Brennan pulled out a flashlight and opened one of the back car doors. Turning on the flashlight you saw that it was a black-light. She began to shine it through out the whole car, moving to the front seat when she finished the back. "No blood." she said as she stepped back from the car. She then walked to the trunk, ready to look inside.

Hodgins followed and opened the trunk for her.

Brennan began to look thoroughly. Most others would have said the car was clean and left, but Brennan isn't most others. She saw something others wouldn't. Reaching down with a gloved hand she lifted up another flap of the truck. Inside were dozens and dozens of weapon. All types of guns and knives. Everyone was silent as she turned on her flashlight. Every inch of the trunk began to glow.

"So much for no blood." Hodgins grimaced slightly.

* * *

All of the weapons had been taken inside the Jeffersonian for examining, and so they could try and compare them to the cut on the victim. Booth was watching Nigel and Hodgins work on this large task when his phone rang. "Hello?" "What?" "I'm on my way."

Booth then found Brennan. "The suspects, Sam and Dean Winchester, met a large group of people at the _Royal Diner. _They were talking about what happened to the victim, like they saw exactly how it happened."


	8. Chapter 8

Booth and Brennan got in his car as he dialed a number. "Alright we have two suspects at the _Royal Diner, _we can't let them leave. I'm on my way, but you need to get everyone else out of the diner without them knowing." Closing the phone he started the car.

* * *

Booth and Brennan pulled up to the _Royal Diner_. "Stay in the car." Booth told Brennan, opening the door and pulling out his gun.

"What?!" Brennan exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because we don't know what these guys are capable of." Booth replied, closing the door.

With his gun pointed to the ground he approached the diner. Walking to the door he motioned for others to follow him. "FBI, we're coming in." he called before entering, gun no longer pointed at the ground.

A group of men, and some woman, stood up and spun around. They pointed guns at Booth and the other officers. Sam and Dean were in the group, and they had gotten guns somehow.

"Put the guns down and no one gets hurt." Booth watched the group carefully.

"Ya!" Brennan's voice came from behind Booth, along with the cock of a gun.

Booth looked behind him, Brennan was standing there, here gun pointed at the group. "I told you to stay in the car!" he exclaimed, turning back to the group. Surprised, he saw a few of the men put their guns down.

"Hey!" some of the woman kicked them.

"What? I won't shoot an innocent woman!"

"Do you really think that _she_ wouldn't shoot _you_?"

"How do you know she would?"

"Hey!" Dean called harshly. The two looked over at him. "Have you forgotten that we're _in_ the situation your talking about?" He motioned towards Booth and Brennan.

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

Sam stepped forward, hands in the air. "We're sorry we left. But the key was there, and we had to let them know that Neal's dead." he motioned towards the rest of the group. "We were all really good friends of his."

Booth didn't waver, though his gun was pointed at Dean instead of Sam. "You were talking about what happened like you were there."

Sam sighed. "That was all just speculation. A guess. It's what we _think _happened. We don't know for sure."

Suddenly Booth's phone rang. He glanced at Sam, then went behind those with him, taking Brennan with him. "Hello?" "What? Alright, thanks." he hung up. Booth turned to Brennan. "They finished going through all of their crimes."

"And?"

"Something really big turned up, something we can't ignore." Brennan didn't say anything, she just waited. Booth looked at Dean, "He's wanted for murder."

* * *

Booth walked towards them, looking as though nothing had just happened. It didn't work though, for Dean had seen the way Booth had looked at him.

Dean walked up to Sam. "They found it." he whispered.

"You sure?"

"Positive, I can tell by how he looked at me."

"There's no way to get out of this now, you're probably their prime suspect." Sam sighed.

"How are we going to catch the Rugaru?" Dean asked.

"I think we should be more worried as to how long they'll put you in prison." Sam pointed out. "We may have to convince them it wasn't you."

"And how would we do that?" Dean replied.

Before they could say, or do, anything more Booth spoke. "We're going to have to take you all in for questioning."

They all turned to Sam and Dean. "You said this wouldn't happen."

"They also told us the FBI wouldn't find us."

They were all murmuring when one turned to Booth. "As long as I can keep my gun. You can take the clip, but the gun is mine." It was a female. She took the clip out of her gun, walked up to Booth and handed it to him. She walked outside and waited.

Everyone was surprised. When they thought about it, none of the people in the group new the woman. This meant someone else was investigating. She obviously wasn't FBI. Was she a hunter? Or was she something else?


	9. Chapter 9

**If the characters swear, it will be starred out.**

* * *

Booth cuffed Sam, Dean, and the rest of the group from _The Royal Diner_. Then he promptly took them all to the FBI building, where the interrogation room became packed. Any other room they could have used was already in use so they had to fit them all in.

"What should we do?" Booth asked Sweets.

"Well, we could wait until we have more room, so we can interrogate them one at a time." He suggested.

Booth sighed. "OK, watch them for me." He began to walk away.

"Booth, Booth!" Sweets called, not wanting to be the one to stay and watch the room full of criminals.

* * *

Booth had gone to the Jeffersonian, hoping they'd have something that would narrow down who the killer could be. Unfortunately, all of the people they arrested had a knife that fit the cut. Even the strange woman that was the first to surrender. Every single one was covered in blood. So there was no way of knowing, at least for now. They were testing the blood for DNA, but with so much, it would take a while.

He walked onto the platform and saw the body. The bones had marks everywhere. "Do you think it was Gormogon? Has he come back?" Booth asked Brennan. She was examining the marks on the bones.

She straightened and set down the rib she had been holding. "No, it's not Gormogon. It's someone else."

It was very obvious that Booth was relieved. They wouldn't have to deal with someone that could have been associated with the man that took Zack from them. It had been a hard memory to relive, and they were both glad that it wouldn't continue.

"But," Brennan said. Booth suddenly looked worried again. "The teeth marks are deep. Someone absolutely attacked the person. They had no mercy, it was like they were giving into an addiction. Plus, they were eaten alive." Brennan didn't have to point out that it fit exactly what Sam and Dean had said about the 'Rugaru'. "We both know that those things aren't real, right?" Brennan looked at Booth.

"Right." Booth said. He knew it was crazy, but the doubt had been planted in his head.

* * *

"Your elbow is in my gut!" Someone complained.

"I'm sorry!" Someone else shifted.

"Hey! Now your on my foot!" Another person growled.

"How about you shut the **** up?! We're all stuck here, you don't have the make the rest of us miserable." Dean snapped.

The room was silent. Sam looked around awkwardly, trying not to stare at the top of someone's head. He was squished into the corner, and found the diamond pattern on the wall highly uncomfortable. So instead he stared at the mirror. Then he thought again. They would probably find it suspicious that he was staring at the mirror, so he settled with closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall.

While Sam was incredibly uncomfortable, everyone seemed to be giving Dean some space. He was pacing the room, making people have to keep shifting. This just made it more uncomfortable for Sam. But he wasn't the only one, people seemed to be trying not to complain. After all, no one wanted to get on Dean's bad side.

The door to the room opened, and Sam opened his eyes. The guy was obviously not an FBI agent. He seemed both frightened, and determined. Sam knew immediately that he would have to keep everyone from harming him. He began to push his way forward, hoping to get to Dean before he got to the man.

Sam barely made it. He stepped in front of Dean right as he seemed about to do something they would all regret. Unfortunately, Sam couldn't hold Dean back as well, considering they were all handcuffed.

"Um, which one of you are Sam and Dean Winchester?" the man asked.

"That would be us." Sam said, gesturing to Dean with his head.

"I'm Doctor Sweets. And Doctor Brennan would like to talk to you." He said, opening the door to escort them out.

* * *

Brennan sat in the room with the sliding glass door, and TV. Sweets came in with Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean sat in the chairs across from Brennan, and Sweets took a seat next to her. "Alright. What do you think happened to Neal?" She skipped any sort of small talk.

Sam spoke first. "We believe that Neal was hunting the Rugaru. So, to attract it, he cut his arm. And it worked. The Rugaru ran there. We think that the Rugaru was too much for Neal. He tried to fight it, but it was too strong."

"I thought you didn't believe us." Dean said abruptly.

Brennan sighed and set down the pen she had been using to take notes. "Well, everything you told us about a Rugaru seems to fit what happened to Neal. I need to stay open to all possibilities."


End file.
